etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Please find Snow Garden
I wish to see the "Snow Garden" said to be in the Sacred Mountains ... Won't someone find it and tell me where it is? Quest Guide Requirements *Discover the Sacred Mountains Talking to Qulart A patron at the Dancing Peacock referred to as Itinerant artist Qulart wishes to paint a landscape of a beautiful garden growing in the Sacred Mountains, and requests that you locate the garden for them. After accepting the request from Kirtida, select the "Gather Information" option and talk to Qulart. They will ask if you need something. Reply yes, and they will reply with the following: : "*gasp* You ...! A-are you here for the request about the Snow Garden...?"'' Select yes, and the following dialogue results: : ''"Oh, I knew it! I just looked at you and had a hunch that you would be the ones! But enough introductions, let me get right to the point. Are you all familiar with the snow flowers?" If you reply no, Qulart explains: : "Oh, so you don't know about them. Sorry... I'ts a rare flower that only blooms in that silvery white land. The snow flowers were seen recently in the Sacred Mountains while it was being explored. That's right! It's literally a Snow Garden! You know I"m an artist, right? I want to capture it in a painting! From what I heard, the garden is in the northwest area of the Sacred Mountains. Yes, that's all I know... But it would be great if you could find where it is and tell me! Can I request that of you?" Choose the option to accept the request and they reply: : "Ah, just as I thought! I had a funny feeling you would accept. It just... came to me all of a sudden. But oh, if you know where it is already, it's okay if you just tell me now. Thanks!" If you choose, you can talk to them a second time and choose the option "I need more information," upon which they divulge the following: : "Ummm, all I've heard is that it was seen in the northwest area of the Sacred Mountains. Although I did hear something about it attracting birds or fish... I wonder how that applies to the Snow Garden. And of course, the snow flowers shine when the sunlight hits them, so you'll only find it during the day." So after talking to Qulart, your key information about the garden is that it's located in the northwest area of the Snowy mountains, there are birds and fish nearby, and you will find it during daytime. Finding the garden While exploring the area, you will come across a Tusked Crusher moving in a circle around a single square, which is merely a plateau of a higher area. It will be hard to avoid this FOE since it cannot be distracted with food. Your only hope of avoiding it is to outmaneuver it to get to the garden's location. The garden is in the second square from the right on the bottom row of A1, close to the fish spawn. It isn't entirely difficult to get to it without fighting the Tusked Crusher, but it will most likely corner you after you reach the garden as it's surrounded by three walls and there is only one way out. If you carry an Ariadne Thread you can simply warp back to town, or wait until the battle starts and use the Burst skill Full Retreat to escape it if you aren't ready to take on the FOE yet. Return to Qulart After you find the Snow Garden and return to the Dancing Peacock, you'll notice that you can't turn in the request result yet - you have to talk to the artist first. Start the dialogue and choose the "I found the Snow Garden" option and this is the response: : "Is... Is that true!?" Select "Yes." : "Ah, I thought so! I just had this hunch you'd found it. It was the oddest thing! But quick, point it out to me on your map!" Your map will then become available. Merely tap the location you marked earlier in sector A1. : "A-all right! Got it! I'll go look for it right away!" After a pause: "I-it was there! The Snow Garden was right where you said! Snow flowers are rare because water can only harden into that crystal shape in places where the air is thin. For that many flowers to "bloom" in one place... it just proves how amazing the Sacred Mountains are! There were monsters all around it, so there was no good way to capture it's beauty, but... I was happy just to see it for myself! I already dropped off the reward, so you can go accept it whenever!" Reward You will receive the following for completing "Please find Snow Garden": *'Item': Hamao (recovers a little HP and TP) *'Exp': 2,800 per party member Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Quests